Enquanto eu dormi
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Nesse ano a minha vida está mudando. Cidade nova, emprego novo, amigos novos... Mas será que terei um namorado novo também? Tá, não precisa ser novo... Um namorado já está ótimo! -Eire x Hyoga- -Fic paralela a Apenas Amigos?-
1. Ano Novo, Vida Nova!

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

Nina Neviani

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo I – Ano Novo, Vida Nova!**

Ano Novo... Vida Nova!

No meu caso posso dizer também:

Cidade nova... (incomparavelmente maior do que a anterior, felizmente.)

Apartamento novo... (mínimo e alugado, mas decorado exatamente como eu queria.)

Emprego novo... (que me paga duas vezes mais que o anterior)

Sabe quando você tem aquela sensação de que esse novo ano vai ser esplêndido? Pois é como eu estou me sentindo! Sinto que o destino está finalmente sorrindo para mim. Claro que poderia ter um item a mais na minha lista... Um namorado novo. Não que eu tenha um velho para trocar por um novo. Mas não me importa! Tenho certeza de que do jeito que as coisas estão indo bem logo encontrarei um moreno lindo, de olhos escuros e cabelos encaracolados. Já que estamos sonhando, vamos caprichar... Uma ou duas tatuagens no corpo, um ar rebelde, se ele tiver uma moto, ótimo.

Continuei sonhando acordada até acabar de tomar o meu café da manhã. Olhei no relógio e vi que estou bem adiantada, já que dormi muito pouco na noite anterior devido à excitação de iniciar uma nova fase da minha vida. Tudo bem que _ajudou_ o fato de eu ainda não estar completamente adaptada aos barulhos noturnos da cidade grande. Veja bem, não que eu esteja reclamando. Claro que não! É que leva um tempo para se adaptar, né? Estou nessa cidade há menos de uma semana.

Confesso que os primeiros dias foram complicados. Mesmo com toda a alegria de realizar um dos meus sonhos, senti muita falta da casa dos meus pais, da comida feita pela minha mãe... Mas agora já estou mais acostumada. E hoje sei que chegarei tão empolgada com o meu primeiro dia de trabalho que não sentirei tanta falta assim daquilo que, de certa forma, deixei para trás.

Depois de acabar o meu café da manhã, terminei de me arrumar e saí confiante para o meu primeiro dia trabalho. No corredor do prédio, cruzei com uma senhora que levava um gatinho nos braços. Essa era a minha primeira chance real de fazer amigos. E essa senhora parecia ser amável, afinal todas as velhinhas eram amáveis. Ansiosa por fazer amigos, presenteei-a com o meu mais doce sorriso. Para minha total surpresa, a velhinha virou o rosto para o outro lado como se, ao invés de ter sorrido para ela, eu tivesse mostrado-lhe a língua. Fiquei ali parada até que o forte barulho da porta se fechando me fez voltar à realidade. Claro que nem todas as pessoas da cidade grande eram assim. Provavelmente, aquela senhora devia ter tido um dia ruim, por isso agira daquela maneira. Algo de ruim devia ter acontecido para que ela agisse dessa forma. Tudo bem que eram apenas... Sete horas e quinze minutos de uma manhã de segunda-feira, mas nunca se sabe. Decidida que numa outra oportunidade conversaria cordialmente com a minha vizinha, fui até o elevador, novamente animada com o maravilhoso dia que eu teria.

O elevador não demorou muito para chegar e dentro dele estava apenas uma menina de uns doze anos trajando um uniforme escolar. Ela tinha sardas e usava aparelho ortodôntico. Obstinada a criar a minha primeira amizade com alguém do prédio naquele mesmo dia, cumprimentei-a.

– Bom dia.

– Dia. – A resposta dela não tinha sido das mais entusiasmadas e ela não tinha esboçado nem um início de sorriso. Mas ela poderia ser apenas tímida. Muitas pessoas tímidas são mal compreendidas pela sociedade.

– Eu me chamo Eire. Sou nova no prédio.

– Tá. – Ao que parecia a menina não estava falando comigo por ser tímida. Mas não desisti.

– Você mora aqui faz tempo?

– Minha mãe diz que eu não devo falar com estranhos.

Oh, era isso! Claro, agora estava morando numa cidade grande e ali existiam muitos perigos, a mãe da menina devia estar mais do que certa. Nesse momento, o elevador chegou ao térreo.

– Tchau, então! – Me despedi.

– Tchau, Eire.

Ah! Nem tudo estava perdido ela tinha gravado o meu nome!

Na rua, senti a brisa bater no meu rosto e... com ela trazer a fumaça proveniente do escapamento de um caminhão. Tá... talvez eu também sentisse falta do ar puro...

Comecei a andar em direção ao Jornal. Tinha escolhido um apartamento que ficava a poucas quadras do Jornal, justamente para poder ir a pé para o trabalho sempre que fosse possível. E hoje estava um belíssimo dia de sol.

Ainda não estava muito acostumada com os prédios tão grandes, com as ruas tão barulhentas às sete da manhã... mas eu estava feliz! Estava realizando um sonho, esse era o primeiro passo para ser uma jornalista famosa. E eu ainda seria!

Ao ver uma mulher andar de mãos dadas com um menininho com um uniforme escolar, admiti que tinha um outro sonho tão grande quanto o de ser uma jornalista famosa. E era ser mãe. Ter uma família amorosa quando chegar em casa, filhos para cuidar, um marido para eu amar...

Mas um passo de cada vez! Primeiro um emprego bom. Depois uma linda casa, um lindo e sexy marido e filhos.

_Sim, tudo daria certo!_

Então o vi. Ele era grande e bonito. Não! _Ainda _não era o homem dos meus sonhos. Era o prédio no qual funcionava o Jornal, dentro dele as pessoas andavam para lá e para cá como abelhas na sua colméia. Fiquei alguns segundos parada me acostumando. Eu já tinha estado ali duas vezes: quando fui fazer a entrevista e depois quando fui assinar o contrato. Mas somente nesse instante eu me dava conta de que ali seria o meu local de trabalho. O local no qual eu passaria horas por dia.

Vi um rapaz passar por mim correndo com vários papéis que eu rapidamente identifiquei como sendo esboços de matérias.

_Bem, aí vou eu!_

Dei mais alguns passos e logo escutei me chamarem. Virei para trás é vi que era Marin Priamos, a Editora-Chefe do Jornal. Marin era uma mulher muito bonita e bem sucedida na carreira. Um dia eu chegaria a ser uma mulher como ela.

– Vejo que chegou cedo, Eire. Ótimo. Vou mostrar pra você a sua sala e a sua mesa. Assim que a responsável do RH chegar, ela vai levar você de sala em sala para apresentá-la para todo o pessoal. Sei que não é a coisa mais agradável ser exposta a todos assim, repetidamente, mas... você supera. – Ela disse e riu. – Sobretudo porque as pessoas aqui são bem bacanas.

– Imagino que sim. – Já estávamos dentro do elevador. E Marin voltou a explicar:

– Eu sei que a sua especialidade é o meio ambiente, Eire. E não se preocupe que eu não vou esquecer isso. Mas enquanto você se familiariza com o jornal, você vai ficar na parte de Entretenimento.

– Entretenimento?

– É bem diferente, eu sei.

– Eu não estou reclamando. De verdade. No meu emprego anterior eu escrevia sobre quase tudo.

– Muito bom. O fato é que – Ela se interrompeu para cumprimentar um rapaz que entrava enquanto nós saíamos do elevador. – O nome dele é Jay e é o nosso "faz tudo". Na verdade, o nome dele não é Jay. Mas é assim que ele disse para o chamarmos e confesso que ele fazendo bem o trabalho dele o nome é o que menos importa. – Marin indicou o corredor que devíamos seguir – Como eu ia dizendo, nós temos uma seção de meio ambiente, que não é tão grande quanto eu gostaria. Assim, por um tempo indeterminado você vai ficar no Entretenimento, que tem as suas vantagens: ingressos pra shows, cinema, teatro, etc. Só que durante esse tempo nós proporcionaremos oportunidades para que você se especialize cada vez mais na área ambiental, enquanto isso vai se habituando com a nossa maneira de trabalhar. É aqui.

Marin indicou uma sala de tamanho médio com três mesas e em cada mesa havia um computador. Na parede esquerda, havia um imenso mural repleto de avisos, convites para espetáculos dos mais variados tipos. A mesa menor estava arrumada, ainda que não tivesse muitos objetos pessoais. As outras duas mesas tinham o mesmo tamanho. Uma estava um tanto bagunçada e cheia de porta retratos, cds, envelopes abertos e alguns ainda fechados. Em um dos cantos da sala tinha um pequeno aparelho de som e no outro uma mesinha com uma garrafa térmica com café e uma garrafa d'água.

– Essa daqui é a sua mesa. Fique à vontade para decorá-la como quiser. Não nos importamos com isso, pelo contrário, até incentivamos, caso isso deixe o jornalista mais confiante para realizar o seu trabalho. Aquela mesa menor é da estagiária, ela vem todo o dia no período da tarde. E ali é a mesa da Minu. Você vai gostar dela. Ela é uma muito simpática e competente.

Nesse momento uma mulher clara de cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos entrou na sala. E se aquela era a Minu, eu, por um breve instante, tive dúvidas se conseguiria me entrosar com a companheira. Ela parecia que tinha acabado de sair das páginas de uma revista de moda. Por um momento, me senti um pouco mal por estar tão comum.

– Ah, Minu! Esta é Eire Yazawa. Ela vai ser a sua companheira por algum tempo na seção de Entretenimento.

– Eire, esta é Minu Setsuna.

Eu esperava uma reação fria da mulher, mas a Minu, para minha surpresa, me puxou para um abraço.

– Tudo bom com você?

– Tudo sim. Apesar de que tudo ainda é novo para mim.

– Imagino. No primeiro dia essa redação assusta mesmo. Mas você vai ver como tudo se acerta.

– Vejo que vocês duas já estão se entendendo bem. – Marin disse. – De qualquer forma, se você tiver algum problema pode falar comigo, Eire.

– Obrigada.

Marin saiu e Minu começou a conversar enquanto sentava-se na sua mesa.

– Bom, eu trabalho aqui há quase um ano. No princípio, a minha intenção era ir para a seção de moda. Mas como sei que não me sentiria bem no meio daquelas modelos esqueléticas, subnutridas e irritantemente altas, escolhi o entretenimento. Não me arrependo! Nada de fotos de crimes bárbaros, nada da louca variação da economia ou dos escândalos políticos. E aqui se tem um bom número de regalias. Não tantas assim... Mas aqui é bom. – Minu dizia enquanto pegava um pouco de café. – Aonde você trabalhava a sua especialidade já era Entretenimento?

– Não. Lá o jornal era pequeno e a gente fazia de tudo um pouco. Mas o que eu mais gostava e ainda gosto é da parte ambiental. Sei que tem pouco espaço, mas... Eu escrevi uma matéria denunciando uma fábrica que tinha se instalado nos arredores da minha cidade, a matéria teve uma boa projeção. A Marin ficou sabendo, leu, gostou e me chamou para trabalhar aqui.

– Nossa, parabéns. O jornal tem uma seção ambiental, mas não tem muito destaque por enquanto. E só sai na edição de domingo. Provavelmente, a Marin trouxe você para melhorar essa área. É ótimo. Mas vai ser ótimo ter você aqui no Entretenimento. E eu acho que você vai gostar. – Ingeriu um gole da bebida. – Menos do café. É péssimo. Nós geralmente pedimos para o Jay trazer da cafeteria aqui da frente. Estou falando muito, não estou?

– Não! Na verdade está sendo bom ter com quem conversar. As pessoas dessa cidade são um pouco antipáticas, não?

– Algumas. As mulheres provavelmente vão ser com você. Você é linda e tem uma aparência bondosa. Mas aposto como os homens vão ser bem simpáticos com você.

– Ainda não sei. Cheguei há menos de uma semana.

– Ah, sim. Você já tem telefone em casa?

– Sim.

– Então anote o meu número e ligue sempre que precisar. Agora, vou te mostrar como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

O dia passou voando. Sobrevivi à tortura de ser apresentada a todos os demais funcionários do Jornal. No horário do almoço, eu e a Minu saímos para almoçar numa cantina ali perto. Percebi que a primeira impressão que eu tive dela tinha sido totalmente equivocada. Ela era muito divertida e simpática.

No final da tarde, eu já estava entendo como as coisas funcionavam na parte de Entretenimento e confesso que era mais interessante do que imaginava. Quando fechamos a seção do dia seguinte, por volta das sete da noite, fomos embora. A Minu me deu carona no carro dela. O carro dela era um pouquinho temperamental e demorou um pouquinho pra pegar. A viagem, no entanto, foi tranqüila e logo eu cheguei em casa.

Dentro do meu apartamento, me permiti jogar na minha cama e sorrir. Aquele dia tinha sido o primeiro da nova fase da minha vida! E eu mal podia esperar pelos próximos!

_**Continua...

* * *

  
**_

_Notinha 1:__** O sobrenome Yazawa é da Chiisana Hana, que bondosamente me emprestou. Os créditos, no entanto, continuam sendo dela. Obrigada, Bru!

* * *

  
**_

_Notinha 2:__** Eu também amooo o filme **__"Enquanto você dormia"__** com a **__Sandra Bullock__** (adoro ela também), mas tirando a semelhança de títulos essa fic não vai ter nada a ver com o filme. Mas vai a dica pra quem não viu. O filme é bem fofo**_**.

* * *

  
**

**Nota da autora:**_ Então, meu primeiro Eire e Hyoga. Tudo bem que ainda não é um EirexHyoga, mas vai ser. Garanto. Eu acabei gostando tanto da Eire nas fics Apenas Amigos? e Bem mais que amigos! que achei que seria bacana contar a história dela naquele mesmo universo. _

_Sei que o começo está meio parado, mas logo as coisas começam a se agitar!_

_Beijos!_

_**Nina Neviani**_


	2. Uma nova amizade

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo II - Uma nova amizade  
**

E eu chegava ao final da minha primeira semana no Jornal, percebendo que Marin estava inteiramente certa quando disse que todos eram muito simpáticos. Em especial, a Minu. Era incrível, mas em menos de uma semana eu já a considerava uma amiga. Uma amiga que dava ótimos conselhos, como qual era o melhor supermercado da região, onde podia se encontrar um salão de beleza bom e barato, e que atitudes tomar para estar mais protegida na chamada "cidade grande".

Eram quase sete horas da noite e eu estava no Jornal desligando o meu computador quando a Minu retornou à sala, depois de entregar as matérias para a diagramação.

– Quer carona? – Ela perguntou.

– Eu quero, obrigada.

Minutos depois estávamos no carro da Minu. E eu percebi que era muito interessante a contradição de que a Minu, sempre tão impecavelmente bem vestida e preocupada com a sua aparência possuísse um carro tão antigo. E eu não me referia como "antigo" no sentido charmoso da palavra.

– O que você vai fazer amanhã? – Minu indagou-me quando paramos em um sinal.

– Ainda não sei. Por quê?

– Porque você precisa conhecer pessoas novas. O que você acha de ir ao shopping comigo à tarde e de noite ir ao encontro mensal dos meus amigos?

– Não é muito íntimo esse encontro? – perguntei. Achava interessante a idéia de conhecer pessoas novas, mas não queria de forma alguma parecer uma intrusa ou algo do gênero.

– Absolutamente! O pessoal é muito legal, e não digo isso só porque eles são meus amigos. O Ikki é um pouco irritante, mas não chega a ser má pessoa.

– Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

– A maioria, sim. Eu, o Shiryu, o Seiya, o Shun e o Hyoga estudamos juntos desde os nossos dez anos. O Ikki é o irmão mais velho do Shun, então o conhecemos desde essa época também. A Shunrei é a esposa do Shiryu. E tem a June que é a namorada do Shun. Eles estão namorando há pouco tempo, mas algo me diz que esse namoro vai ser firme. E o Seiya disse que está a fim de uma garota que ele conheceu no trabalho dele. Se deu certo pode ser que ele a leve na reunião de amanhã. É isso.

– Legal vocês manterem essa amizade por tanto tempo. Mais algum deles é jornalista?

– Infelizmente, não. O Seiya é formado em Administração, o Shiryu é médico, o Hyoga é advogado, o Shun é arquiteto e o Ikki, engenheiro. Das meninas, a June é arquiteta como o Shun e a Shunrei é enfermeira. Chegamos. – Minu avisou quando estacionava na frente do prédio em que eu morava.

– Você não quer entrar? – Perguntei – Enquanto eu faço algo pra gente comer, você me fala mais dos seus amigos e eu me decido se vou ou não.

– Por mim, ótimo! – Minu falou já tirando a chave da ignição. – Não estava com a mínima vontade de chegar em casa e ter que cozinhar algo para comer. Comer sozinha ainda por cima. E claro, quero sua companhia na minha ida ao shopping amanhã.

Cumprimentamos o porteiro e entramos no elevador. Quando chegamos no andar em que eu morava, a minha vizinha que tinha me ignorado estava se encaminhando para o seu apartamento. Apesar da atitude não muito simpática dela na última vez que nos encontramos, resolvi tentar novamente ser simpática.

– Boa noite. – Eu disse, mas a velhinha novamente me ignorou.

Estava começando a entender que ou a mulher era mal humorada ou não tinha ido com a minha cara. Só que a Minu não pensava da mesma forma, pois se dirigiu para a mulher tocou no ombro dela e quando a mulher se virou, disse:

– Minha senhora, acho que a senhora não escutou, mas a minha amiga ali, que por um acaso é sua vizinha, lhe desejou boa noite. Seria educado a senhora desejar o mesmo para ela.

A senhora por alguns instantes pareceu não saber o que responder, então finalmente disse num fôlego só:

– Boa noite. – E entrou rapidamente no meu apartamento.

– Minu! – Falei. – Coitadinha!

– Coitadinha nada! Ela me pareceu ser muito mal-educada. Detesto pessoas mal-educadas! Já me basta ter que cruzar com aquelas modelos arrogantes e esqueléticas em alguns eventos que eu vou e elas também. Agora aqui ter que aturar uma velhinha antipática e grossa é demais.

Dei risada da revolta da Minu e falei:

– Tudo bem. Vamos entrar e comer algo logo. Continue a falar dos seus amigos.

– Tá. O Seiya é o meu amigo mais próximo. Ele é bem crianção, sabe? Mas tem um coração de ouro. Ele é bonito também, mas às vezes parece que não percebe isso. Tem o Hyoga. Ele é advogado, como já disse. Ele é um tantinho convencido, porque ele é muito bonito e na faculdade quase todas as garotas davam em cima dele.

– Como ele é fisicamente? – _Quem sabe não era ele o meu motoqueiro-moreno-tatuado?_

– Ele é loiro, olhos azuis, alto, em forma. E respeitável como todo advogado. – Em outras palavras, nada de motoqueiro-moreno-tatuagem.

– O que você acha de sanduíche de peito de peru? – Perguntei.

– Por mim, ótimo. – Ela disse e começou a me ajudar a preparar a comida. – Tem o Shiryu. Ele é um amor. Um cara totalmente do bem. Não que os outros não sejam. Ele é totalmente comprometido com a sua profissão. A Shunrei também. E ela também é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eles se conheceram no hospital e formam um casal lindo. A June é uma pessoa bem legal, mas não a conheço muito porque ela não namora o Shun há muito tempo. O Shun é um amor! Um cara extremamente cavalheiro, sensível. Muito legal mesmo. E tem o Ikki. Nem parece que é irmão do Shun.

– Eles são diferentes fisicamente? – Perguntei enquanto começava a montar os sanduíches.

– Também. Mas me referia as personalidades. O Ikki é convencido, irritante, enfim.

– Mas ele tem motivos para ser convencido?

– Ah, ele é lindo. Muito lindo. Mais do que deveria ser. E é bem competente no que faz também.

– Hum, é impressão minha ou vi um brilhinho a mais nos seus olhos quando fala desse irritante e convencido Ikki?

Minu parou de montar os sanduíches, suspirou fundo e admitiu.

– Já que é tão óbvio, eu admito. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele.

– E nunca rolou nada entre vocês? – perguntei.

– Nada. Aposto como ele sempre me viu como a amiga chata do irmão dele.

Minu até agora me parecera a típica mulher do século XXI: aquela que sempre conseguia o que queria. Jamais a imaginaria como alguém que tinha um amor platônico.

– Mas você nunca falou nada para ele?

– Ai, Eire! Eu tenho o meu orgulho.

– Eu entendo, só que ele pode gostar de você e passar por esse mesmo dilema.

– Não. Eu sei que não. Ele nunca veria graça numa mulher sem-graça como eu. Ele é lindo! Poderia passar por um ator de Hollywood facilmente.

– Minu! Quem disse que você é sem-graça? Se esse Ikki realmente pensa assim, ele não merece você!

– Ah, sei lá! Vamos comer?

– Vamos! E amanhã eu vou com você! Quero conhecer quem é esse bobo desse Ikki!

**_Continua..._

* * *

  
**

**Nota da autora:**_ Capítulo curto, eu sei! Mas ou era esse curtinho, ou nada..._

_No próximo capítulo, a Eire vai conhecer o Hyoga!_

_Até lá!_


	3. Bad Boy vs Príncipe Encantado

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo III – **_**Bad boy**_** vs. Príncipe Encantado**

Claro que eu, como toda mulher com níveis normais de estrogênio e progesterona, estava empolgada com o meu primeiro _evento social_ na _cidade grande_. Empolgadíssima, para ser sincera. E se fosse justamente hoje o dia em que eu conheceria o meu _bad boy_ encantado? Se bem que era um tanto quanto improvável achar meu motoqueiro-moreno-tatuado no grupo de amigos da Minu, já que pelo o que ela me disse um era casado, outro estava a um passo de namorar firme, o outro era um crianção e tinha um que era um CDF engomadinho. E tinha o Ikki, que era o cara pelo qual ela era apaixonada. E eu sempre fui adepta de que homem de amiga minha era mulher, e sempre fui a favor dos opostos se atraindo, se é que vocês me entendem.

Também não seria capaz de me envolver com os comprometidos. Assim, sobravam o crianção e o engomadinho. Tá, as perspectivas não seriam as melhores, mas pelo menos eu teria o meu _début_.

E isso já estava ótimo!

Ok, eu tento me convencer de que não estou decepcionada. Afinal, por que estaria? O lugar não é tão ruim.

– Eu avisei você de que isso daqui era quase um buraco. – Minu falou quando chegamos ao local onde os amigos dela costumavam se reunir.

Sim. Ela tinha me avisado. Mas é que a Minu é tão sofisticada que até mesmo o que ela considerava um buraco poderia me agradar.

Só que um buraco é sempre um buraco, não importa o grau de sofisticação de uma pessoa.

Nos meus devaneios pré-realidade cruel, imaginei que ali estivessem executivos em seus _happy hours_, jornalistas como eu – e também mais famosos – e por que não uma ou outra celebridade? O que nunca imaginei era que o lugar estivesse infestado de universitários. Nada contra, lógico. Só que eles eram claramente mais jovens do que eu. E quando digo claramente, uso como prova irrefutável espinhas no rosto de alguns deles para enfatizar a diferença etária.

– Ali estão eles! – Minu apontou para uma mesa ocupada por cinco pessoas. – Vamos para lá.

Eu começara a andar quando me choquei com algo.

Algo sólido. Bem sólido, na verdade.

Já estava virando para me desculpar quando ouvi a Minu dizer:

– Oi, Hyoga! Tudo bem?

_Hyoga? _A Minu conhecia aquele homem? Eu já estava começando a achar que ele podia ser uma celebridade... Certo, celebridades não freqüentavam buracos como aquele, mas ele podia ser uma celebridade excêntrica. Mas _nãoooooooo_! Ele era, aparentemente, um simples mortal. Se é que podia chamar de simples mortal um homem loiro – aparentemente natural e sem reforços, de olhos azuis, alto, musculoso e bronzeado. Já pelo bronzeado, eu não botava a minha mão no fogo de que fosse natural. De qualquer forma, só realçava a beleza dele.

Procurei desesperadamente me lembrar do que a Minu tinha me falado sobre ele...

_Advogado... um tantinho convencido, porque ele é muito bonito e na faculdade quase todas as garotas davam em cima dele._

Claro que ele tinha razão pra ser convencido, com a beleza de um príncipe encantado. Se eu estivesse à procura de um príncipe encantado, nesse exato momento já estaria toda derretida. Só que um príncipe encantado não era o meu objetivo. Eu queria - e quero! - um _bad boy. _Eu estava no exato momento em que _deveria_ viver uma aventura ou ficaria velha demais para atos tolos, pois em um futuro não muito distante, já seria tempo de eu sossegar, casar e ter filhos. E tenho certeza de que os meus pais gostariam que fosse nessa ordem. E eu também. Só o que eu tinha medo de que essa hora chegasse e eu não tivesse aproveitado a minha juventude. Afinal, mesmo uma garota de família merecia ter as suas aventuras. Talvez eu devesse cogitar a possibilidade de fazer uma tatuagem.

Enfim, o tal Hyoga era lindo e maravilhoso, mas não era o que eu buscava no momento.

– Olá, crianças!!! – Já tínhamos chegado à mesa ocupada pelos amigos da Minu, e ela os saudou.

– Sempre pontual, não é mesmo, Minu? – Um cara muito bonito foi quem falou, e pelo físico e pela provação gratuita para a Minu, não foi difícil deduzir que se tratava do Ikki Amamiya.

– Seja razoável, Ikki. O trânsito estava horrível. Levei mais de uma hora pra chegar do escritório até aqui. – Quem defendeu a Minu foi o Ken, digo o Hyoga. Simpatizei com ele por ter defendido a minha amiga.

– Minu! Que saudades!!! – Meus instintos me diziam que esse era o Seiya, o crianção. Realmente, se eu tivesse criado expectativas com ele teria me decepcionado muito. Não que ele fosse feio, não era. Mas tinha um jeito tão de melhor amigo... Não tinha aquele "up".

Em compensação, o tal advogado era impressionantemente charmoso. Pude reparar quando ele fez o pedido dele para a garçonete.

– ... Eire.

– Hã?! – Perguntei quando escutei a Minu dizer o meu nome.

– Ei, em que planeta você estava? Eu falei pros meus amigos que você trabalha comigo. – Ela explicou sorrindo.

– Não se preocupe, Eire. Entendemos perfeitamente o fato de você já automaticamente ignorar a voz da Minu, afinal trabalhar com ela e ouvi-la tagarelar o dia inteiro não deve ser fácil. Você já deve estar criando defesas naturais. Quando conseguir criá-las, por favor, nos ensine como fazer. – Não tive como não rir da provocação do Ikki. A Minu falava um bocado, às vezes. O que me intrigava, no entanto, era o fato de as pessoas não perceberem que havia algo a mais entre aqueles dois. Pra mim, naqueles cinco minutos, já era mais do que óbvio. Lembrando que tinha que me apresentar, para esclarecer definitivamente que a convivência com a Minu não tinha me prejudicado, disse:

– Olá! Eu sou a Eire Yazawa, nova colega de trabalho da Minu. Estou trabalhando na parte de Entretenimento, mas confesso que a parte ambiental me agrada mais.

– Ela foi premiada por uma matéria que fez para o jornal em que ela trabalhava, na sua cidade natal. Daí, a Marin, a minha chefe, percebeu o talento dela e chamou-a para trabalhar com a gente.

– Parabéns, Eire. Especialmente, por você aproveitar os mecanismos da sua profissão e utilizá-la em favor da sociedade, se bem que como foi uma matéria ambiental, para o bem do planeta como um todo. – Quem tinha dito era o Hyoga. Nossa... ele tinha um... bem, eu não sabia explicar como, mas ele facilmente podia deixar uma mulher fascinada... Uma segurança incomum para um homem com menos de trinta anos. _Não se iluda, Eire. Ele é um advogado, deve ter aprendido tudo isso em aulas na Universidade_. – Eu sou Hyoga Yukida.

– Agora depois desse discurso encantador, entregue o seu cartão de advogado e ofereça os seus serviços para quando ela precisar. – Todos riram da alfinetada da Minu.

– Minu... – Hyoga disse em um tom conciliador quase arrependido – Não quis desmerecer o seu lado do jornalismo. Só acho interessante ver que ainda existem pessoas que se interessem pelo jornalismo sem levar em conta apenas o glamour, além de você.

Ela riu mais de como ele era habilidoso em reverter a situação do que por ter acreditado no que ele disse.

– Ok, senhor politicamente correto. Já posso apresentar os meus outros amigos ou você vai continuar monopolizando a minha mais nova amiga?

Eu acreditei tê-lo visto corar um pouquinho antes de rir, mas nunca terei certeza com o bronzeado dele. E tinha isso também, aquele bronzeado era muito suspeito... Porque ele era loiro natural, eu como também sou, sei diferenciar muito bem... Mas aquela cor! Se ele fosse um salva-vidas, era mais do que adequado... Só que ele era um advogado! Definitivamente, isso me intrigava.

– Fique à vontade. – Hyoga disse ainda sorrindo.

– Obrigada. – Minu retrucou e começou apontando duas pessoas que claramente formavam um casal – Esses são o Sr. e a Sra. Suiyama. Shiryu e Shunrei. Já falei deles pra você.

A Shunrei sorriu pra mim e disse:

– Como vai, Eire? E, Minu, não me chame de Sra. Suiyama, eu ainda não me acostumei. É capaz de eu não responder.

O marido dela olhou pra ela fingindo um olhar magoado e disse baixinho:

– Amor...

– Você sabe... – Shunrei voltou-se novamente pra mim e continuou – Nos casamos há pouco tempo. Espero que esteja se adaptando bem à cidade nova.

– Estou, obrigada. Ainda acho um pouco barulhenta, mas já não me acordo quando algum louco passa buzinando de madrugada. – Pelo pouco que estava vendo, os amigos da Minu eram muito simpáticos. E o Shiryu e a Shunrei realmente formavam um lindo casal.

– Sei como é. – Ela completou – Também não sou daqui e demorei pra me acostumar.

– E de mim, você falou também, Minu? – Era o Seiya.

– Claro, Seiya. Falei de todo mundo. – Minu esclareceu.

– Ela não queria que a amiga dela se assustasse quando nos conhecesse. – Ikki completou e Minu a ignorou.

– Eire, esse é o Seiya Ogawara, é administrador de empresas e o menino crescido de nós.

– Pô, Minu. Não queima o meu filme. Não preste atenção no que ela diz, Eire. Eu sou um homem sério. – Pra desmentir as palavras do administrador, todos os outros amigos começaram a rir quando ele disse que era sério.

– Controle-se, Seiya. – Foi um dos rapazes que até então estava quieto e que eu não lembrava quem era. – E você não estava saindo com uma garota?

– É eu tô. Teoricamente. Mas a Saori tá fazendo jogo duro.

– Em resumo, ele tá na seca e atirando pra tudo quanto é lado. – O Ikki disse.

– Esse sujeito com essa sutileza tocante é o Ikki Amamiya. Engenheiro. – E sem dar tempo de ele se apresentar, não que eu achasse que ele fosse fazê-lo, seguiu as apresentações – Ele é irmão do Shun. – E me indicou o rapaz que tinha perguntado há pouco sobre o relacionamento do Seiya. – O Shun é arquiteto assim como a namorada dele, a June.

Esses também pareciam ser muito simpáticos. E com todos devidamente apresentados, a conversa efetivamente começou. Eu pensei que ficaria um pouco deslocada, afinal não conhecia os hábitos e os gostos daquelas seis pessoas. Porém, pude participar de todos os assuntos, e os conheci um pouco melhor. Ikki, invariavelmente, abria a boca para comentários mordazes, especialmente com a Minu. O Seiya era realmente um meninão crescido. O Shun e a June eram muito entendidos de vários assuntos, tanto culturais quando políticos. Shunrei e Shiryu falavam da profissão deles com um brilho nos olhos raros de se ver atualmente. E tinha o Hyoga, a mistura de Ken com Príncipe encantado. Ele ainda era uma incógnita para mim. E uma incógnita que eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em decifrar, afinal não estava buscando um relacionamento com alguém como ele. Não mesmo.

E assim, depressa demais para o meu gosto, a noite chegou ao fim. Estávamos já na parte de fora do bar nos despedindo. Foi nesse momento que recebi uma proposta inesperada:

– Quer carona, Eire?

Ok, a proposta não seria tão inusitada se tivesse saído da boca da Minu. Mas... pasmem! Quem me ofereceu um lugar na sua carruagem real foi ninguém menos que o Hyoga.

Fiquei sem palavras, tanto que quem respondeu por mim foi a Minu.

– Ah, não se preocupe, Hyoga. Eu já tinha prometido levá-la.

– Olha, Eire, você merece um prêmio. Além de conviver com a Minu ainda tem coragem de entrar no carro dela. – Ikki provocou para o riso dos demais.

– Sinto muito se eu sou uma simples jornalista e não uma engenheira badalada que tem dinheiro pra comprar o carro do ano.

Foi então que o Hyoga disse:

– É melhor irmos, porque essa discussão vai longe. – E me conduziu, delicada mas firmemente, para o carro dele. Ainda consegui escutar a Minu dizer:

– Ei, ele está seqüestrando a minha amiga!

Resolvi falar só depois que estivesse dentro do carro. Afinal, a situação era toda estranha para mim. Depois de dar o meu endereço para ele, e de termos percorrido mais da metade do caminho, questionei:

– Por que isso, Hyoga?

Ele não se abalou, e sorrindo, disse:

– Não é óbvio?

– Não. – Realmente não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

– Certo. Vamos ser sinceros...

– Você é um advogado. – Só depois que falei foi que me arrependi, apesar da situação ele ainda era praticamente um desconhecido e eu estava sozinha num carro com ele. Porém, ele riu e retrucou:

– E você, uma jornalista. Pode manipular tudo o que eu digo.

– Está bem, continue.

– _Vamos ser sinceros_... Você sabe que rolou algo entre nós dois hoje à noite.

– _Rolou?_

– Eu acho que sim, a não ser que você costume ficar encarando homens desconhecidos freqüentemente.

Foi aí que antes de eu responder eu parei e pensei. Eu não queria admitir, não mesmo, mas, sempre que podia, eu tinha olhado para o advogado loiro. E realmente, não era meu costume ficar encarando desconhecidos.

– É pode ter rolado. – Admiti.

– Você quer sair um dia desses comigo?

– Não.

– _Não? _– Ele perguntou enquanto estacionava na frente do prédio onde eu morava.

– Hyoga, você é um cara incrível. – Ele fez um gesto para que eu parasse, mas eu o ignorei – É verdade. Você é inteligente, bonito, educado.

– Só que...

– Só que é o oposto de tudo o que eu quero pra mim, no momento.

– Você quer um homem burro, feio e mal-educado?

– Não. Mas podemos pensar assim, você é quase um príncipe encantado, e no momento eu quero um bad boy, sabe?! Quero viver uma aventura com alguém totalmente inusitado, tipo um motoqueiro tatuado.

– _Motoqueiro tatuado_?

– Sim, e moreno de preferência. Eu quero viver uma aventura enquanto tenho tempo, antes de me relacionar seriamente com alguém, para que depois eu possa olhar para trás e ver que fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer. Que aproveitei todos os momentos da minha vida.

– Tudo bem, Eire.

– Você não vai ficar chateado?

– É claro que não. – E delicadamente passou os dedos pela minha bochecha. – Vamos, eu acompanho você até a entrada do prédio.

– Não se preocupe, não tem perigo.

– Eu faço questão.

E fez.

– Até breve, Eire.

– Até breve, Hyoga.

E assim ele voltou para a sua carruagem e eu para a minha concha.

**_Continua..._

* * *

  
**

**Nota da autora: **_Nossa, esse capítulo estava encantado! Felizmente, aproveitei um dos poucos momentos livres e consegui atualizar. _

_Creio que os próximos serão mais freqüentes, já que o Príncipe Encantado apareceu._

_Abraços!_

_Nina._


	4. As aparências enganam

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo IV – As aparências enganam.**

_Segunda-feira._

– Dona Eire Yazawa! Pode ir me contando tu-di-nho! O que aconteceu entre você e o meu amigo advogado? – Minu começou a falar antes mesmo de entrar na nossa sala no Jornal, e enquanto falava essas poucas palavras já tinha retirado o casaco e a bolsa, e agora estava sentada do meu lado segurando um copo de café nas mãos.

– Bom dia. Aconteceu exatamente o que a senhorita viu: o seu amigo advogado deu uma carona para a sua amiga jornalista "desmotorizada". E nada mais.

– Tem certeza, Eire? – Minu ainda duvidava. – Eu conheço o Hyoga há anos, mas se ele fez alguma coisa de errado...

– Agradeço a preocupação e a lealdade, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Parecendo mais aliviada, ela tomou um gole do café, para logo em seguida fazer uma careta.

– Por que eu ainda tenho esperanças de que algum dia esse café aqui do jornal seja, pelo menos, bebível? Enfim... Achei mesmo que o Yukida não faria nada de errado, só que nunca se sabe. E nós mulheres temos que apoiar umas às outras. Se aquele insuportável daquele Amamiya não tivesse me provocado, eu teria dito que você iria embora comigo. Acho que foi o pensamento negativo dele que fez o meu carro demorar a pegar.

– Mas ele funcionou? – Omiti a opinião de que era mais provável que o carro dela não pegasse pela "idade" do que pelos pensamentos negativos do Ikki.

– Sim, claro. Ele nunca me deixa na mão.

– Que bom. De qualquer forma, a carona do Hyoga não foi ruim.

– Se você diz, eu acredito. Mas é muito estranho.

– O quê?

Ela fez um careta que eu não soube se era do comentário que tinha feito ou do gole do café que tinha tomado na seqüência. Provavelmente, era o café.

– A atitude do Hyoga. Ele nunca foi de dar em cima de uma garota assim.

– Como assim? Ele é gay?

– Não, sua boba. – Só quando ouvi essas palavras voltei a respirar. – Claro que não. É que sempre eram as meninas que davam em cima dele e nunca precisava ser o contrário. Pelo jeito você o impressionou. – Dizendo isso, Minu se aproximou e disse em tom de confidência. – E você o que achou dele?

– Ah, ele é lindo! – Respondi honestamente.

– Lindo? – Minu pensou um pouco e então opinou. – Eu o acho apenas bonito.

– É porque você só tem olhos para o Ikki. O Hyoga é muito mais bonito e é tão inteligente também.

– Isso é verdade. Ele e o Shiryu sempre foram os mais inteligentes da turma. O Shun era muito esforçado também, mas não chegava a ser tão brilhante quanto os dois. Eu era mediana. O Seiya era quem tinha um pouquinho mais de dificuldade. Não teria se pensasse em outra coisa que não fosse futebol.

– E o Ikki?

– O Ikki era um ano mais velho que a gente. Então não sei dizer com precisão. Ele nunca foi espetacular, mas não devia ser um mau aluno porque nunca reprovou e se formou em Engenharia que não é uma faculdade fácil. Mas, voltando ao que importa: o que mais você achou do Hyoga?

– Ah, Minu! Ele é incrível, é um homem para casar.

– Concordo.

– E eu não queria um relacionamento assim na minha vida. E nem quero ser prepotente, pois nem sei se o Hyoga queria ter um relacionamento comigo.

– Por que você não quer um relacionamento assim?

– É um momento de mudanças na minha vida. Sinto que tenho capacidade de fazer tudo aquilo que sonhei. Que eu sempre sonhei e chegaram a falar que eu não conseguiria. Eu cansei de ser aquela pessoa previsível. Quero viver aventuras, sentir fortes emoções... coisas que eu não fiz... – Nesse momento, sem nem mesmo saber por que, vieram lágrimas aos meus olhos. – Oh, não ligue eu sou uma bobona. E devo estar na TPM.

– Eire! – Minu me abraçou. – Eu te entendo. Você não sabe o quanto. Se você quer um homem que faça as sua pernas tremerem é o que nós procuraremos para você! E vamos encontrar, ou eu não me chamo Minu Setsuna!

* * *

_Horas mais tarde._

Enquanto eu voltava para casa, refleti sobre a minha conversa com a Minu. E reconheci que achava o Hyoga mais incrível do que tinha admitido para Minu. Tanto que tinha usado a maior parte do meu intervalo para fazer uma busca sobre quem era o Sr. Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Ser jornalista tinha seu lado positivo, afinal de contas.

Descobri que o objeto da minha pesquisa:

1- tinha se formado com mérito em uma das universidades mais prestigiadas do país;

2- trabalhava em um escritório de advocacia muito famoso;

3- que tinha descendência russa. (ok, foi mais uma comprovação de um aspecto quase óbvio);

E o que mais tinha mexido comigo:

4- ele tinha sido citado em uma matéria sobre jovens promissores que se dedicavam a causas sociais, como quando tinha defendido a causa de duas crianças que perderam os seus pais em um acidente marítimo. Aparentemente, muitos se comoveram com a tragédia, mas ninguém tinha pensado em como ajudar as crianças. Até ele ler a nota sobre o acidente e ter se interessado em ajudar com os seus conhecimentos jurídicos. Acabou sendo o advogado das crianças e ganhando o caso. A história comoveu a cidade e ele saiu na matéria do jornal.

Admito que seria bem mais fácil se ele odiasse crianças, mas a realidade não podia estar mais longe disso!

_Bem, Eire Yazawa... você queria saber, não queria? Agora se vire para tentar tirar esse homem do seu pensamento.

* * *

  
_

Estava procurando a chave para entrar no meu apartamento, quando a porta de outro no mesmo andar se abriu. Era a vizinha que tinha sido mal-educada. Pensei que ela fosse ter uma atitude hostil novamente, mas para a minha surpresa, ela abriu um sorriso, ainda um pouco tímido.

– Olá! Eu queria falar com você.

Olhei para os lados procurando me certificar que eu era realmente a outra participante daquele diálogo.

– Comigo?

– Sim, sim! Entre. – Ela disse enquanto abria mais a porta do apartamento dela. – Acabei de tirar uns biscoitos do forno.

Ainda sem saber exatamente qual postura assumir, entrei no apartamento, que, por sinal, era muito agradável.

– Nós ainda não tivemos oportunidade de nos apresentar. – Ela disse e eu completei em pensamento: "por sua culpa". – Eu sou Juliette Morel.

– Eire Yazawa. Francesa?

– Descendente. Muito prazer, Eire. – Ela disse enquanto mostrava a mesa posta, indicando com um gesto que eu me sentasse.

– O prazer é todo meu. – Respondi como mandava a boa educação.

Então, ela ficou séria e disse:

– Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento lamentável nas outras vezes em que nos vimos.

– Está desculpada – disse.

– Eu não costumo ser mal-educada. E há um motivo para o meu comportamento, ainda que não o justifique. Entretanto é uma longa história. Você tem tempo para ouvir?

– Sim, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – O que era verdade, pois se eu fosse para a casa só pensaria no Hyoga. E, além disso, como jornalista, não deixaria de tomar conhecimento sobre uma história aparentemente interessante.

– No seu apartamento, antes de você, morava uma garota de vida fácil. – Nesse momento, eu, obviamente, engasguei com o biscoito. – Sim, Eire. Perdoe-me por ter cometido esse tão sério erro de julgamento, pensando que você possuísse a mesma profissão que ela.

– Eu sou jornalista. – Informei para afastar toda e qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse existir.

– Uma bela profissão. A questão foi que, vendo você tão bonita... sinto muito. – Aceitei as desculpas com um gesto. – E você ainda deve estar pensando: "_que mulher preconceituosa!"_ Eu não era assim... até o meu falecido marido, me trocar por uma dessas mulheres.

– Oh. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, mesmo porque aquela história era muito mais interessante do que tinha esperado.

– Sim, mas isso é passado. Tive que contar para explicar os meus péssimos modos. – Ela disse e tomou um gole de chá. – Agora, fale-me de você. É jornalista?

– Sim. – E contei toda a minha história, afinal, passado o desentendimento inicial, eu tinha simpatizado com a Sra. Morel.

– Que história interessante. – Ela disse ao final do meu relato. – E já conheceu alguém interessante? – Ela sorriu quando eu fiquei vermelha. – Pelo jeito, sim.

Naquele momento eu vi então que tinha a oportunidade de falar sobre o Hyoga com alguém que não fosse a Minu, que era muito amiga dele. Com a sra. Morel eu teria uma opinião externa imparcial.

– Sim e não.

– Desculpe-me, querida. Não compreendo.

– Eu conheci um rapaz que seria perfeito para construir uma família. Só que isso não é bem o que eu quero no momento.

– Segurança de um lado, aventura de outro. Estou certa?

– Exatamente.

– Eu sei bem como é. Poderia sugerir a você buscar aventuras. Afinal, eu escolhi aquele que todos diziam ser o rapaz certo para mim e veja só o que ele me fez. Porém, antes de tudo isso, eu lhe digo, caso você esteja interessada no conselho de uma velha como eu, para seguir o seu coração. É piegas, eu sei, entretanto é o mais acertado para se fazer, sempre. Pena que eu não soubesse disso quando tinha a sua idade. Provavelmente, a minha história teria sido muito diferente.

– A senhora me deu muito que pensar essa noite.

Ela riu e perguntou:

– Isso é bom?

– Ainda não sei. – Também ri. – Que tal eu responder num outro dia? A senhora me convidou para um chá e eu estou há horas aqui.

– Eu adorei a companhia. Claro que uma moça jovem e querida como você deve ter muitas atividades mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar conversando com uma professora aposentada, mas quando não tiver mais o que fazer apareça por aqui.

– Claro! Eu adorei a companhia, além do chá e dos biscoitos.

– Perfeito. Esperarei por suas visitas.

Saí mais leve do apartamento da Sra. Morel, a minha mais nova confidente. Senti pena dela por não ter feito uma boa escolha no momento certo. E fiquei pensando no que ela disse sobre seguir o coração. A questão agora era saber: _o que o meu coração dizia?

* * *

  
_

O mês passou rapidamente. Eu tinha me tornado uma visita constante no apartamento de Juliette – ela insistia que eu a chamasse assim, ao invés de Sra. Morel. E o Hyoga tinha se transformado no destino preferido dos meus pensamentos, mesmo quando eu estava dormindo. E esses certamente eram os piores, já que eu não podia controlar.

E hoje eu iria vê-lo novamente, pois iria com a Minu no encontro. Eu tinha pensado seriamente em não ir, justamente procurando achar uma maneira de tirar o tal advogado do meu pensamento. Até comentei com a Minu que não pretendia ir quando, na semana anterior, ela falou sobre o encontro. Claro que não expliquei os meus motivos. Naquela mesma noite, Shunrei Suiyama me ligou insistindo para que eu fosse, alegando que o grupo precisava de presença feminina. Ela acabou me convencendo e depois disso conversamos por mais alguns minutos. Era incrível que todos no grupo da Minu fossem tão legais.

Assim, aqui estava eu, no saguão do meu prédio, esperando a Minu chegar no táxi que nos levaria até o local do encontro. Iríamos de táxi porque o carro da Minu tinha pifado. Ela dizia que era por causa do pensamento negativo do Ikki. Eu, porém, achava que o motivo estava relacionado com a idade do veículo... Minutos depois a Minu chegou e fomos para o barzinho.

Agora que eu já conhecia o lugar até começava a achá-lo simpático. Como, segundo a Minu, o táxi demorou a passar na casa dela, nos atrasamos um pouco, sendo as últimas chegar. Na mesa já estavam Seiya, Shun, June, Ikki, Shiryu, Shunrei, e claro, Hyoga.

Minu começou a cumprimentar cada um com um beijo no rosto, portanto tive que fazer o mesmo. Já tinha cumprimentado Shunrei e Shiryu, quando chegou a vez de Hyoga. Não pude evitar ficar um pouco vermelha, antes, contudo, percebi que o perfume dele era muito bom. Quando íamos falar algo, Minu deu um gritinho de alegria quando cumprimentou Shun e June.

– Oh! Vocês estão namorando firme! Que linda!

Ela disse apontando para a discreta, mas bela, aliança. Pela surpresa dos demais, aparentemente ela tinha sido a única a perceber.

– Nossa, é mesmo! – Seiya disse, surpreso. – Meus parabéns? – Ele perguntou meio indeciso.

– Claro, Seiya. – Ikki respondeu. – Ou você acha que se diz meus pêsames? – Todos riam, inclusive o próprio Seiya.

– Desculpe-nos por não ter percebido, June e Shun. – Shunrei pediu em nome dos que estavam antes de eu a Minu chegar.

– Não tem por que. Afinal não contamos nada e preferimos alianças discretas. – Shun explicou.

Eu e a Minu terminamos de cumprimentar os demais e nos sentamos.

– Que bom que você veio, Eire! – Shunrei falou.

– Também, querida, depois de você ter quase a intimado na semana passada. – Shiryu revelou.

– E valeu a pena. – A enfermeira disse nem um pouco envergonhada.

– Sim. – Respondi. – Estou muito feliz por ter vindo. Vocês são incríveis.

– Você também é muito especial. – Hyoga falou, me fazendo ficar vermelha mais uma vez em menos de dez minutos.

– Provavelmente não estamos com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que o Hyoga está, no entanto também pensamos da mesma maneira. – Shun completou.

– Obrigada.

Continuamos a conversar animadamente. E, como da última vez, as horas passaram rapidamente e já estava na hora de ir para casa.

– Meninas, eu posso levar vocês, se quiserem. – Seiya ofereceu para mim e Minu, pois ela já tinha comentando que seu carro, que jamais a tinha deixado na mão, tinha pifado nessa semana.

– Eu posso levar a Eire e você a Minu. – Hyoga propôs.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – Seiya concordou.

– Tudo bem, Eire? – Hyoga me deu a chance de recusar a carona, se quisesse.

– Sim, claro. – Aceitei, lembrando de Juliette falando sobre ouvir o meu coração. Ainda não sabia se era realmente a voz do meu coração falando, mas algo me dizia para aceitar a carona.

E, depois das despedidas, cada um foi pro seu lado.

Ao contrário do ocorrido no mês passado, nessa carona eu e o Hyoga conversamos o caminho todo. Quase sempre sobre assuntos que tínhamos abordado no encontro. Quando estávamos a poucos metros do meu prédio, Hyoga perguntou:

– Então, Eire. O seu homem rebelde já apareceu?

– Ainda não. – Respondi no exato momento em que ele estacionava.

– Um pouco lento ele, não?! – Perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim.

Sem saber o que responder, apenas dei de ombros.

– Venho te buscar amanhã, às dez.

– Como?

Hyoga continuava voltando para o carro olhando pra mim enquanto "explicava":

– Você não vai ficar esperando esse cara trancada em casa, vai?! Nunca ouviu dizer que enquanto o homem certo não aparece, deve-se aproveitar com o errado? – Ele disse apontando para si mesmo. Ele já estava quase entrando no carro, quando disse: – Acho melhor você vestir calça jeans. Até amanhã, Eire.

– Até. – Consegui dizer quando o carro já virava a esquina.

**_Continua..._

* * *

  
**

**_Nota da autora:_** Essa quebra no carro da Minu não é aquela quebra de "Apenas Amigos?" e "Bem mais que amigos!", viu pessoal? É outra.


	5. Um príncipe em uma moto preta

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo V – Um príncipe em uma moto preta**

Uma calça jeans. _Mas que tipo de calça jeans?_ Pode ser a tradicional, a reta, a trompete, a _skinny_, a _superskinny_... E tantas outras!!! Assim, ali estava eu olhando para várias calças – todas jeans – espalhadas pela minha cama. Seria uma calça jeans azul, branca, rosa ou preta? Mais justa ou mais folgada?

Certo, concentre-se Eire, e analise alguns fatos:

Hyoga é um homem, logo acha que uma calça jeans é a calça normal, azul e tradicional. Por isso, peguei a mais comum que tinha e corri para tomar banho, afinal ele chegaria em menos de meia hora.

Às dez horas em ponto, o interfone tocou:

– Bom dia, jornalista. – A voz dele era linda, e não devia me causar aquela sensação tão boa só de ouvir, mas para o meu desespero, causava.

– Bom dia, advogado.

– Quer que eu suba ou você já vai descer?

– Eu ainda estou terminando de me arrumar, pode subir.

– Ok.

Terminei de calçar o tênis e prendi o meu cabelo. Já estava abrindo a porta quando a campainha tocou. Hyoga entrou, mais lindo do que nunca, beijou-me no rosto e pareceu aprovar a minha roupa, pois disse:

– Ótimo.

_Homens!_

– Você também, mesmo eu não tendo feito nenhuma exigência quanto a sua vestimenta como você fez com a minha. – Disse observando-o melhor e admirando mais uma vez a bela figura de calça jeans e jaqueta de couro. Se o zíper da jaqueta fosse enviesado eu poderia dizer que tinha um sósia de James Dean na minha sala. Salvo que o original era um típico rapaz rebelde, e se o Hyoga fosse rebelde, bem se ele fosse nós nesse momento estaríamos em outro cômodo do meu apartamento...

Ele sorriu e explicou:

– Você deve ter me achado prepotente, mas confesso que o fiz com a melhor das intenções e logo você vai entender.

– Se você diz. Vou pegar a minha bolsa e já venho.

Aproveitei para passar um batom e escutei-o dizer:

– Pegue um casaco, Eire.

– Mas está sol. – Comecei a protestar.

– Vá por mim, você vai precisar.

– Certo, Senhor Sabe-Tudo.

– Ei, espero que isso tenha sido tido em um tom carinhoso. – Ele disse, brincando.

– E de que outra forma poderia ter sido dito? – Brinquei também.

Finalmente peguei a bolsa, o casaco e as chaves e saímos do meu apartamento.

– Já tomou café? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu fechava a porta.

– Não. – Confessei.

– Ótimo, eu também não. Tomamos no caminho.

– Caminho para onde? Ou também não posso saber.

– Não seja curiosa. Logo você vai saber.

Eu já ia reclamar quando entramos no elevador fui cumprimentada.

– Oi, Eire! Tudo bem? – Meus olhos me pregavam uma peça, ou essa era a mesma menininha que não falava com estranhos? Aparentemente, eu não era mais uma estranha. Ou, o que eu achava mais provável, dessa vez eu tinha algo interessante comigo, já que os olhos dela não saíam do Hyoga.

– Oi! Tudo bem e você? – Respondi o cumprimento.

– Bem também. – Ela disse e rapidamente voltando-se para Hyoga, apresentou-se: – Sou Ayame Chiba. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Hyoga deu um daqueles sorrisos de garoto-propaganda de creme dental e respondeu:

– Hyoga Yukida. E o prazer é todo meu.

O elevador parou no térreo. Hyoga segurou a porta para que nós pudéssemos sair. Ayame, entretanto, continuou no elevador.

– Eu vou para a garagem, meus pais estão me esperando.

– Ah, sim. Até mais, então. – Disse.

A porta estava quase fechando quando a vi fazer um sinal de positivo para mim.

Quando saímos do prédio, instintivamente procurei o carro preto do Hyoga, achei estranho não tê-lo encontrado.

– Esse vai ser nosso transporte, hoje. – Ele disse apontando para... _para uma moto!_

– O que é isto, Hyoga.

– Eire, isto é uma moto. Moto, essa é a Eire. Já estão devidamente apresentadas. Vamos?

– Você tem uma moto?

– Por hoje, sim. É alugada, mas estou realmente gostando da sensação de ter uma moto. Acredito que gostarei ainda mais quando tiver uma bela loira me abraçando. Pronta?

– Você tem qualificação para dirigir isso?

– E você acha que eu colocaria a sua vida em perigo? Certo, jornalistas gostam das provas, isto serve? – Ele perguntou um quanto tirava a carteira de habilitação e me mostrava.

– Serve. – Falei depois de observar a carteira de motorista dele e também perceber que ele tinha saído muito bem na foto para o documento.

Ele subiu na moto reluzente e me passou um capacete enquanto colocava o outro. Coloquei a bolsa, que por sorte era pequena, no compartimento embaixo do banco. Subi na moto e... o abracei. Era necessário, afinal. Não consegui deixar, porém, de novamente apreciar o perfume que ele usava... Certo, o perfume não era a única coisa que eu estava apreciando no momento, mas era melhor voltar a minha mente para outros aspectos... para a minha própria segurança.

Então tratei de aproveitar o dia que estava lindo. O sol brilhava, mas por causa da velocidade da motocicleta, o uso de um casaco realmente se fazia necessário. Também entendi o porquê do Hyoga "exigir" que eu usasse calça jeans. Não teria como eu andar em uma moto com todo aquele vento com um vestido esvoaçante. Ele podia ser um tantinho convencido, mas era um gentleman.

_Eireee! Você não quer um gentleman!_ Eu tentava me repreender mentalmente.

_Eu não quero um gentleman!_

_Eu não quero um gentleman!_

_

* * *

_Depois de ter repetido umas trinta vezes, eu parecia estar menos consciente da instigante proximidade do Hyoga. Percebi que ele não estava na parte mais comercial e movimentada da cidade, pelo contrário, parecia estar se dirigindo para os arredores da cidade, mais para a região litorânea.

– Posso saber para onde estamos indo? – Indaguei gritando para me fazer ouvir em meio ao barulho da moto.

– Se você for uma menina boazinha e não for tão curiosa ganha um prêmio no final do dia. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

– E que prêmio seria esse? Um sorvete?

– Eu tinha pensado num beijo.

Eu ri da ousadia dele e vi que ele também ria. Não que eu fosse conter a minha curiosidade só para ganhar um beijo, não perguntaria mais sobre o nosso destino apenas porque sabia que ele não iria dizer.

* * *

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Hyoga estacionou a moto em uma lanchonete. O lugar não tinha nada demais, afinal era uma lanchonete de estrada como outra qualquer. Uma garçonete oferecida veio dar em cima do Hyoga enquanto esperava o nosso pedido. Lembrei mais uma vez do que a Minu tinha me contado sobre o comportamento das mulheres com relação ao Hyoga... Será que, se, e somente se, eu tivesse um relacionamento com ele não me transformaria numa louca ciumenta?

– Então, querida, o que vai querer? – Hyoga perguntou, sorrindo.

Acho que eu não ficaria louca, mas só se eu quisesse algo com esse advogado que provavelmente passa algumas horas da semana em uma câmara de bronzeamento artificial.

– Não sei... talvez um suco de laranja e um croissant...

– Só isso? – Hyoga indagou.

– Não temos croissant. – A garçonete informou com uma cara feia, que eu acreditava ser mais pelo fato de eu ter sido chamada de "querida" por aquele belo loiro na minha frente do que por ter pedido um prato que não constava no cardápio do local. Em momentos assim, eu gostaria de ser como a Minu que sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para mulheres antipáticas como essa.

– Que tal um sanduíche e suco de laranja e depois um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e café? – O meu acompanhante sugeriu e eu aceitei.

– Só que talvez eu decline do bolo de chocolate. Já engordei depois que vim para a "cidade grande" que tem todas essas confeitarias e restaurantes irresistíveis perto do trabalho.

– Não sei como você era antes de vir para a "cidade grande", mas posso afirmar com toda a convicção de que você está ótima como está.

A garçonete, que nesse exato momento, estava se aproximando com as bebidas, fechou ainda mais a cara. Não me surpreenderia se acidentalmente o meu copo de suco caísse em mim.

– E você é rapaz mais galanteador que eu já conheci.

– Mas infelizmente você está a procura de um bad boy...

– Pois é...

O café da manhã transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Hyoga era realmente encantador, passamos a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre os nossos tempos de faculdade. Acabei aceitando o generoso pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e depois de terminarmos a refeição deixamos a lanchonete e voltamos para a moto.

– Você não vai me contar mesmo para onde vamos? – insisti mais uma vez.

– Está querendo perder o prêmio é, mocinha?

– Você pode ser um cavalheiro galanteador, mas é um chato! – disse sorrindo enquanto colocava o capacete.

– Infelizmente, nada é perfeito, querida.

Subimos na moto e continuamos a viagem.

* * *

_Uma hora e meia depois..._

– Eu só posso dizer que é lindo. Compensou o fato de eu estar com as minhas pernas bambas.

– Por minha causa?

– Sim. – respondi – Foi você que me fez andar na moto.

– E eu achando que fosse por causa dos meus belos olhos azuis.

Sorri e voltei a admirar a paisagem. O mar, que tinha uma cor parecida com a dos olhos de Hyoga, se estendia por vários quilômetros. A brisa nos refrescava depois de ter percorrido uma grande distância sob o sol. Depois de ter vivido as últimas semanas na correria da vida na cidade era bom ter alguns momentos em um lugar tranquilo. O sorriso ainda continuava no meu rosto quando agradeci Hyoga por ter me proporcionado aquele momento.

– Não tem de quê. – ele respondeu.

– Se esse lugar é tão lindo, por que não tem ninguém além de nós aqui? – Perguntei.

– Talvez porque essa seja uma propriedade particular.

– Hyoga!!! – repreendi-o, mas logo compreendi que ele não me levaria para um lugar em que pudéssemos ser advertidos, por isso resolvi brincar. – Eu achando que estava com um responsável homem da lei!!!

Ele riu e, apontando para uma bela construção a alguns metros que tinha passado despercebida por mim até então, disse:

– Vamos deixar de ser fora-da-lei e acusar a nossa presença.

Por um momento pensei em dizer que era melhor irmos embora, mas percebi que ele estava tranquilo demais, o que me fazia desconfiar que ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Mesmo eu estando de tênis, era complicado andar na areia fina, por isso, Hyoga segurou na minha mão. E eu tentava me convencer de que estava me sentindo feliz apenas por saber que as minhas chances de cair de cara na areia tinham diminuído muito e não por ser uma tola romântica.

A casa era muito bonita, e ficava distante o suficiente da orla para que não estivesse mais na areia fina, mas perto o bastante para ter a linda vista do mar.

Hyoga bateu na porta e, instantes depois, duas crianças se jogaram em cima dele.

– Hyogaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ao contrário das crianças, que estavam penduradas nele por felicidade, eu queria estar pendurada nele para torcer aquele pescoço bronzeado. Ele me fez de boba, fazendo imaginar que éramos intrusos, quando ele era muito bem-vindo ali. Claro que eu desconfiei de alguma coisa. Mas de qualquer forma, ele não foi correto!

– E então? – ele perguntou para mim com um sorriso que eu considerei irritante.

– Se você queria me deixar com vontade de torcer o seu pescoço, conseguiu. – Disse entre dentes para que as crianças, que por sinal eram adoráveis, não escutassem.

Ele teve a ousadia de parecer surpreso.

– Por quê?

– O que você fez não foi correto. – Declarei.

– Mas não era você que queria um homem correto?

Não pude dar uma resposta à altura daquele comentário porque justamente naquele momento uma senhora apareceu na porta.

– Crianças, quantas vezes eu disse que não é para abrirem a porta? Pode ser perigoso.

– Nós sabíamos que era o Hyoga. – O menino respondeu.

– Mesmo assim crianças, Yelena está certa. Pode ser perigoso. – Hyoga reforçou o que a velha senhora tinha dito.

– Oi! – A menina disse para mim, quase que ignorando o que Hyoga tinha dito, o que só me fez achá-la mais encantadora.

– Olá! Eu sou Eire Yazawa. – Me apresentei e apertei a mão dela e do irmão.

– Eu sou Paris e o meu irmão, Sidney.

– Algo me diz que seus pais gostavam de viajar. – Deduzi.

O menino sorriu e respondeu.

– Sim. Gostavam bastante. Até que o acidente... – A voz do menino baixou e eu comecei a pensar se aquelas crianças eram as que eu estava imaginando.

– Quando eles se foram, eu e o Sidney ficamos com medo do mar. Então o Hyoga disse que a melhor forma de vencermos o medo é não fugindo dele. Daí nós percebemos que amávamos o mar. Por isso moramos aqui. – Definitivamente, aquelas crianças eram encantadoras!

– Vocês são muito corajosos. – Disse sinceramente emocionada com aquelas crianças que tiveram que ser tão fortes desde tão pequenas. E não tive dúvidas de que aquelas crianças eram as que Hyoga tinha ajudado, e por esse motivo, tinha saído na matéria sobre "jovens promissores que se dedicavam a causas sociais". – Tenho a certeza de que os seus pais, onde eles estiverem, estão muito orgulhosos de vocês.

A senhora que, agora eu percebia, tinha os mesmos traços estrangeiros de Hyoga, pareceu gostar do que eu disse e, sorrindo, chamou as crianças para ajudarem-na a terminar os preparativos para o almoço, enquanto eu e Hyoga esperávamos na varanda.

Quando chegamos lá, Hyoga sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e indicou outra, próxima a ele, para que eu sentasse.

– Você está chateada comigo? – Ele perguntou como se estivesse comentando como o mar era bonito.

– Não mais. Mas ainda acho que você podia ter me contado a verdade. E se as crianças ainda se magoassem com o comentário que fiz sobre os pais delas?

Ele pareceu um pouco arrependido e perguntou:

– Você sabe quem elas são?

– Sei que são crianças cujos pais sofreram um acidente marítimo e você se ofereceu para defendê-las juridicamente.

– Você leu a matéria. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, mas mesmo assim confirmei. – Bem, tem coisas além do que foi dito na matéria. As crianças não tem nenhum parente e receberam uma indenização milionária, eu sou o tutor delas. – Ele respirou fundo e continuou. – As crianças estavam traumatizadas, naquela época. Por mais que eu tivesse me apegado a elas bem mais do que deveria, e o nosso relacionamento tivesse deixado de ser profissional já há muito tempo, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como cuidar de duas crianças, muito menos duas crianças que estavam vivendo um momento tão difícil. E também não tinha tempo. Então, me lembrei da babá que tinha praticamente me criado. Hoje vejo que fiz a melhor escolha que podia ter feito. Yelena ama essas crianças tanto quanto eu, e as crianças a amam também. Ela foi imprescindível para que as crianças superassem os traumas e hoje consigam se lembrar dos pais com alegria pelas pessoas incríveis que eram e não com tristeza por terem partido tão cedo. – Ele segurou na minha mão e disse: – Você tem toda a razão, eu deveria ter contado a verdade desde o início. Você me desculpa, Eire?

– Claro que sim, Hyoga. Aliás, não foi nada sério que exija um pedido de desculpas formal.

– Eu nunca mais vou a esconder a verdade de você. – Ele declarou num tom solene que me estranhou.

– Assim você fala como... – Ele me interrompeu para dizer:

– Assim eu falo como o homem que quer ter um relacionamento duradouro com você.

Claro que, nesse momento, eu perdi totalmente a fala. Para minha sorte, Yelena e as crianças apareceram naquele momento para nos chamar para almoçar.

O almoço e o resto da tarde foram maravilhosos. As crianças contaram coisas da escola, dos seus amigos, me perguntaram o que uma jornalista fazia. Contei como era o meu trabalho e como era minha cidade natal. No final da tarde, para o riso dos mais velhos, Paris estava decidida a ser uma jornalista quando crescesse, enquanto Sidney continuava firme na sua decisão de ser advogado, como Hyoga.

Antes das cinco da tarde nos despedimos. As crianças, e Yelena também, deixaram claro que adorariam que eu as visitasse sempre que quisesse. Sorri e disse que iria ali sempre que Hyoga me convidasse.

* * *

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa e sem paradas. Em menos de duas horas, estávamos no meu apartamento. Hyoga, dessa vez, não quis subir.

– E então? Gostou do passeio?

– Sim. Além de a paisagem ser incrível, as crianças são adoráveis.

– Elas também se encantaram com você. Mas, quem não se encanta? – Ele disse e eu não respondi nada, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente estava vermelha. – Ah! – Ele falou como se estivesse se recordando de algo – Isso me fez lembrar uma coisa.

– O quê?

– O seu prêmio?

– Prêmio? Que prêmio?

– Esse.

Só quando os lábios dele já estavam nos meus é que me lembrei do prêmio que ganharia, caso não fosse curiosa durante a viagem. Sinceramente, eu queria que o beijo fosse ruim. Horrível. Só que nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. O beijo de Hyoga era gentil, mas firme como o próprio. Tão encantador quanto ele, que podia ser um pouco convencido, mas fazia todo o possível para ajudar duas crianças órfãs.

Quando nos separamos, ele disse, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

– Boa noite, Eire. E até logo.

– Boa noite, Hyoga. – Respondi enquanto o via subir na moto e ir embora, me deixando mais confusa do que estava naquela manhã.

E realmente eu não estava no tempo em que os príncipes andavam em cavalos brancos, hoje eles dirigiam motos pretas.

_**Continua...

* * *

  
**_

**Nota da autora: **Esse capítulo parecia que estava encantado. Agradecimento aos leitores pacientes que não abandonaram a fic. E a Chiisana, que além de beta, é a minha consultora para batismos!

Como sempre, comentários sobre o capítulo no meu blog.

**_Nina Neviani_**


	6. Quando os olhos não querem ver

**ENQUANTO EU DORMI...**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo VI – Quando os olhos não querem ver...**

Não sei se é por causa da minha formação profissional ou se é algo mais íntimo mesmo, mas o fato é que eu odeio palavras indeterminadas. Simplesmente odeio palavras vagas. O que é "logo" pra você? Quanto você considera "logo"? Dez minutos? Algumas horas? Um dia?

Eu considero "logo", no máximo, um dia. Só que aparentemente o "logo" de certo advogado que eu conheço é bem mais logo que o meu. E se refere a, pelo menos, cinco dias. CINCO DIAS! Cinco longos e intermináveis dias.

Agora você entende o meu dilema?

Faz cinco dias que ele me falou que "logo" me ligava e... nada!

Eu sei que não deveria estar tão ansiosa, afinal ele é o cara com o qual eu não quero nada, e muito menos nada sério, mas eu tenho que admitir que ele mexe comigo.

Certo, espelho. Eu sei que falar sozinha na sua frente não me adianta de nada, pois estou falando com alguém que, por um grande acaso do destino, tem as mesmas angústias que eu.

Porém, não posso falar com a Minu por motivo de "conflito de interesse". Afinal, o espécime do sexo masculino em questão é um velho amigo dela. Por isso, não seria de bom tom xingá-lo na frente dela. Assim, da minha _imensa_ lista de duas pessoas conhecidas com as quais eu poderia ter uma conversa dessa natureza e que não tinham compromisso em uma sexta-feira à noite só sobrava a Juliette, minha vizinha.

Sem mais pensar, fui bater à porta da professora aposentada. Nem ao menos me preocupei em vestir algo mais apresentável. Ela demorou um pouco para atender a porta e eu comecei a pensar se ela já não estaria dormindo. Fiquei mais aliviada quando ela me recebeu com um sorriso amigável.

– Eire, _chérie_, como vai?

– Oi, Juliette! – Disse beijando-a levemente no rosto. – Estou bem e você? Não estou atrapalhando?

– Claro que não, menina! Afinal, o que uma velha viúva solitária como eu teria para fazer numa sexta-feira à noite além de buscar, sem êxito, algo interessante para ver na televisão?

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela me fazia entrar no apartamento, senti um leve remorso por ter justamente imaginado que a simpática senhora não teria outro compromisso naquela noite.

– Porém o que uma jovem bela como você faz em casa em uma noite como essa?

– Oh, Juliette, eu precisava e continuo precisando de um ombro amigo. Um ombro amigo neutro para ser mais exata. E achei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar. – Mal terminei de falar e percebi que os olhos da senhora brilharam de excitação.

– Ah, os dilemas da juventude! – Ela falou num tom quase extasiado. – Me sinto tão honrada em poder auxiliar. A ocasião pede uma comida. O que você acha de uma pizza?

– Por mim, ótimo. Mas você come?

– Eu adoro pizza. – Revelou. – Contudo, a considero uma comida tão familiar que me sinto nostálgica quando a como sozinha. – Vendo a minha cara de espanto, esclareceu: – Tolices de uma anciã, não ligue. Vou ligar para pedir a pizza, acomode-se na sala enquanto isso.

Depois de fazer o pedido, veio para a sala e sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que eu estava e sentou-se em cima das pernas, em uma posição digna de uma jovenzinha. Naquele momento, percebi que estava me afeiçoando àquela senhora.

– Conte-me tudo, criança. – Pediu gentilmente.

E assim o fiz. Comecei contando desde o domingo anterior, pois já tinha falado brevemente do Hyoga em outras ocasiões. Tinha pensado em fazer um relato abreviado, mas quando percebi os olhinhos de Juliette brilharem com a situação atípica para ela – ouvir os dilemas sentimentais de uma jovem – decidi incluir o maior número possível de detalhes. Terminei de falar bem no instante em que a campainha tocava. Era a pizza. Juliette recebeu-a e recusou-se terminantemente a aceitar que eu pagasse pela comida, nem ao menos a metade. Nos servimos e só depois de dar a primeira garfada foi que ela se manifestou:

– Eu diria que esse seu Hyoga é um danadinho. – Eu comecei a rir com a declaração, tanto pelo "meu" Hyoga quanto pelo adjetivo utilizado pela professora aposentada. – É verdade. – Ela reforçou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Um danadinho muito inteligente, é claro. Ele sabe que mesmo não sendo exatamente o que você procura, ele mexe com você. Por isso a beijou e não voltou a entrar em contato.

– E se não for nada disso? – Questionei, externando as minhas mais íntimas angústias. – E se tudo que eu achei maravilhoso, inclusive o beijo, para ele não significou nada?

– Duvido, Eire. – Ela sorriu e disse: – Vamos analisar os fatos? Segundo o que você me falou, desde a primeira vez que vocês se viram ele tentou uma aproximação. A sua amiga Minu que o conhece há anos, e que seria um ombro amigo imparcial – acrescentou sorrindo –, falou que o normal é as mulheres correrem atrás dele e não o contrário.

– Sim.

– Então, ele te convida para um passeio que é diferente de tudo o que você esperava. E faz até você andar em uma moto, algo tipicamente rebelde. Apresenta você a pessoas que são muito importantes para ele. E a beija. Não podemos esquecer-nos desse detalhe muito importante. – Ela finalizou e voltou a comer.

– E depois ele me abandonou. – Relembrei.

– Querida, o rapaz é inteligente. Se ele ligasse no dia seguinte, não te daria a oportunidade de perceber que, por mais que você se negue a admitir, ele é especial. E também, se não agisse como agiu, ele correria o risco de parecer um chato. Um típico adolescente apaixonado pela menina mais bonita da turma.

Eu concordava com ela, entretanto sabia que era muito mais fácil lidar com um chato.

– Agora – ela continuou – você deve refletir se vai se arriscar em um relacionamento com esse moço ou se vai ficar esperando pelo seu moreno-tatuado-rebelde.

– Você também acha que é uma tolice ficar esperando por uma pessoa que nem conheço? – Perguntei esperando por uma resposta sincera.

– Claro que não, Eire. A maioria das pessoas passa a vida inteira esperando por uma pessoa idealizada e sem nem ao menos saber como é essa pessoa. Você sabe o que quer. E, além disso, quem sou eu para julgar as escolhas de outras pessoas quando as minhas próprias foram sofríveis? Acredito que o único conselho que posso te dar, aliás, repetir é: siga o seu coração.

Sorri e assenti. O único problema é que o meu coração não tinha vindo com um manual de instruções, porque era muito difícil entender o caminho que ele queria seguir. Muito difícil.

* * *

_Domingo pela manhã..._

Eu estava acabando de lavar a louça do café da manhã, que tinha sido tomado quase na hora do almoço, quando o telefone tocou. Fui sem pressa alguma atender, pois apesar da xícara de café tomada há pouco ainda sentia sono. Tudo porque, na noite anterior, tinha demorado muito tentando escutar o que o meu coração queria dizer. Apenas depois de um bom tempo foi que consegui dormir. E dormi com a sensação que eu e esse meu órgão vital falávamos línguas diferentes.

Só depois de enxugar as mãos com calma foi que atendi:

– Alô.

– Oi, Eire! – Ora! Era muita ousadia desse advogado! Ficava dias sem entrar em contato e quando o fazia pareceria empolgado como se tivesse falado comigo no dia anterior!

– Quem é? – Perguntei fazendo-me de desentendida.

– Sou eu, Hyoga. – Ele disse parecendo divertido com a conversa.

– Que Hyoga? – Continuei fazendo o mesmo jogo.

Para aumentar a minha irritação, ele riu ao dizer:

– O seu advogado preferido. – Parecendo perceber as grandes chances que tinha de ficar falando sozinho por eu desligar na cara dele, rapidamente completou: – Ora, Eire... Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho a entrar em contato com você. Acontece que quis dar a chance para que o seu motoqueiro-moreno-tatuado fizesse o primeiro contato.

– Ah, sim. O que deseja, Hyoga?

– Pra que tanta hostilidade, Eire? Vou começar a pensar que você está com ciúme. E vou ficar convencido.

– Você já é convencido por natureza. Não precisa de um motivo.

Novamente ele riu e falou:

– Acho que esse seu mau humor deve ser fome. Vou aí almoçar com você e ver se consigo te curar desse mau humor. Pode deixar que eu levo a comida. Até logo, Eire. – E dizendo isso, desligou.

– Sabe, eu não deveria estar almoçando com você. – Disse momentos depois. Olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis.

Cerca de meia hora depois do telefonema, Hyoga tocava a minha campainha, mais lindo do que nunca numa calça jeans e camisa pólo azul, carregado de sacolas com comida chinesa. Quando constatei que a comida daria para alimentar pelo menos quatro pessoas, ele retrucou dizendo que não sabia qual era a extensão do meu mau humor. Obviamente falou isso, com um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis nos lábios, o que me fez momentaneamente esquecer a minha irritação. O que, no entanto, não era algo bom, pois me deixava mais suscetível ao charme dele. Assim, forcei-me a lembrar como ele era... exasperante!

– E por que você não deveria estar comendo essa deliciosa refeição comigo? – Ele disse com cara de inocente. Certamente se já não fosse um ótimo advogado não faria mal como ator.

– Você ainda pergunta... – resmunguei com raiva de mim mesma ao constatar que a beleza de um ator de cinema ele já tinha.

– O seu motoqueiro moreno, tatuado e barbado apareceu por esses dias, é isso? – Ele perguntou.

– Não, não é isso, e você sabe bem. Além do mais, nunca disse que ele era barbado. Não gosto de barba.

– Realmente, você não falou. Mas é que muitos têm barba. Veja bem, não é que eu seja preconceituoso... Porém, pelo que vejo, aqueles que costumam andar naquelas _Harley Davidson _geralmente são barrigudos e cabeludos também. Imagino que devam suar um bocado também passeando o dia todo sob o sol com aquelas roupas de couro.

– O _meu_ motoqueiro não é assim. E você está muito informado sobre os motoqueiros. – Falei em tom acusador.

– Ora, não se pode culpar um homem por buscar se informar sobre os seus interesses. – Confesso que não sabia se me sentia feliz por Hyoga me julgar um de seus interesses ou frustrada por vê-lo se sair tão bem de cada uma das minhas acusações. Definitivamente, se existia alguém que estava na profissão correta era Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

– Não pense que vai me enrolar com o seu charme. Eu sei que não devia estar almoçando com você. E não o estaria fazendo caso você tivesse me dado a oportunidade de recusar o convite, como qualquer homem gentil faria.

Hyoga não pareceu se abalar com a minha reprimenda, porque começou a responder calmamente:

– Acontece que acima da minha gentileza está o meu altruísmo. – Falou com a modéstia de sempre. – Se uma mulher está com fome, primeiro vou pensar em alimentá-la depois de ser gentil.

– Certamente Madre Teresa está orgulhosa de ter um discípulo como você na Terra. Você me comove, Hyoga. Realmente me comove.

– Você também me afeta muitíssimo, Eire. Não faz ideia do quanto. E começo a imaginar que esse seu mau humor seja porque eu demorei um pouquinho para entrar em contato com você, não é?

Estava quase dizendo que ele não tinha demorado _apenas um pouquinho_, mas uma semana, quando percebi que era exatamente isso que ele procurava ouvir. Fazendo-me de desentendida outra vez, falei:

– Eu nem sabia que você voltaria a falar comigo, pois não me lembro de ter ouvido você prometer isso.

Hyoga pareceu perceber a minha mentira deslavada porque falou com aquele tom irritantemente displicente:

– Se você não ouviu é sinal de que o meu beijo mexeu mais com você do que eu imaginei.

– Hyoga, você é enervante. – Disse realmente exasperada com a forma com que ele revertia qualquer situação ao seu favor.

– Não, não sou. – Respondeu como se não conhecesse a modéstia. E talvez não conhecesse mesmo. – De acordo com você mesma, sou um cara certinho e previsível, desses... como se diz mesmo? Ah, lembrei "para casar". Um rapaz desses jamais enervaria a sua acompanhante. _Jamais_.

O telefone dele tocou enquanto eu colocava o último rolinho primavera na boca. Hyoga, como todo _bom moço_, pediu licença para atender. Aproveitei a oportunidade para pensar. Será que eu tinha entendido direito o que o homem sentado à minha frente quis dizer? Que eu tinha sido precipitada ao julgá-lo incapaz de viver aventuras comigo? Será que o verdadeiro Alexei Hyoga Yukida também tinha o seu lado _bad boy_?

– Mas justo hoje, Ikki? – Escutei-o dizer ao celular. – E por que eles marcaram tão em cima da hora? – Ele olhou para mim como quem considerava duas opções, e então respondeu para o engenheiro: – Não sei se vou poder. – Fez-se um curto silêncio. – Porque eu tenho outro compromisso. – Mais um momento de silêncio. – Espere um pouco.

Voltando-se para mim, perguntou:

– Está a fim de ver um jogo de futebol?

– Ah, era isso. – Constatei. – Hyoga, não se sinta culpado. Pode ir jogar, já estou alimentada.

– A questão não é apenas essa, Eire. Eu estabeleci que passaria o dia de hoje com você. Até adiantei vários processos durante a semana para não ser interrompido por causa do trabalho. E não sou homem de mudar planos. É bom que você entenda isso. – Fiquei um pouco vermelha ao ouvir essa declaração. Escutamos Ikki falar algo do outro lado da linha. Hyoga, para minha surpresa, pegou o telefone e disse rapidamente:

– Já falei. Cala a boca e espera, Amamiya.

Mais uma vez, voltei a ser o centro das atenções dele, que esperava uma resposta. Ao ouvi-lo falar "Amamiya", me lembrei da Minu. Provavelmente seria mais divertido ver um jogo com ela.

– A Minu pode ir junto? – Indaguei.

Ele apenas sorriu e retomou o diálogo com o mais velho dos irmãos Amamiya:

– Eu vou. E provavelmente vou levar um estímulo a mais pra você.

Não tive certeza se Hyoga tinha se referido à Minu naquela última frase. E não era novidade nenhuma, pois eu nunca tinha certeza sobre o que realmente se passava naquela cabecinha loura.

* * *

_Cerca de uma hora depois..._

Eu, Minu e Hyoga chegamos à quadra poliesportiva que os times em questão tinham alugado para a realização da partida. Hyoga foi o último componente a chegar: Shiryu, Seiya, Shun e Ikki já se alongavam. Eles, novamente, foram muito simpáticos comigo.

– Oba! Teremos _cheerleaders_! – Falou Seiya, animado como sempre. Eu e Minu apenas rimos.

– Se eu soubesse que vocês viriam, tinha trazido a June. – Shun disse.

– É uma pena. Mas foi uma pouco em cima da hora que _decidimos_ vir. – Expliquei, olhando significativamente, mesmo que de maneira discreta, para o Hyoga. Não que me desagradasse ver um jogo dos _meninos_, contudo ele deveria perceber que eu poderia fazer sozinha as escolhas das atividades a serem realizadas no _meu_ domingo. – Como vai a Shunrei? – Perguntei ao cumprimentar Shiryu.

– Bem, obrigado. – O médico respondeu e, com o seu jeito calmo de sempre, completou: – Ela tinha plantão hoje à tarde. Felizmente, eu não. Do contrário, não poderia ter vindo ao jogo.

– Falando nisso, vamos começar logo antes que o seu _pager _comece a dar sinal de vida. Ou de morte no seu caso. Já foi muita sorte ter conseguido um horário livre na quadra com pouco tempo de antecedência. – Falou Ikki, após rápidos cumprimentos.

– Por mim, a bola pode rolar. – Manifestou-se Seiya, começando uma corrida sem sair do lugar para enfatizar as palavras.

– Tudo bem. – Concordou Hyoga, que tinha se alongado rapidamente durante os cumprimentos. – Eire e Minu podem se sentar onde preferirem. – E apontou para as pequenas e vazias arquibancadas ao redor da quadra.

– Isso. Se preparem para o show. – Completou Seiya.

– Menos, Seiya. Menos. – Ponderou Shiryu. – O time deles aparentemente é bom.

Eu e a Minu, mesmo já nos afastando, ainda pudemos ouvir o administrador retrucar:

– O time deles pode até ser bom, mas o nosso é ótimo.

Quando já estávamos há uma distância considerável, Minu, que desde a entrada no carro se encontrava atipicamente silenciosa, questionou:

– Pode até ser que não me diga respeito, mas será que eu poderia saber por qual motivo a minha melhor amiga e o meu amigo de infância, que por acaso se conheceram por intermédio da minha pessoa, estavam juntos no início da tarde deste domingo?

– Minu! – Falei realmente surpresa com o tom e com a declaração dita por ela.

– Se isso é um "não", tudo bem. Geralmente gosto mais de saber as coisas _antes_ delas acontecerem.

– Mas não aconteceu nada! – Confessei.

– _Aham_. – Ela redarguiu, obviamente, demonstrando que não acreditava no que eu dissera.

– É sério! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Falei, para logo me arrepender por ter me expressado de forma pouco original.

– Então por que será que você e o Hyoga estavam juntos quando o Ikki ligou para chamá-lo para o jogo? Ou será que vocês já estavam juntos ontem à noite?

– Se você ficar quieta e me ouvir, eu posso contar tudo o que houve. Ou melhor, o que _não_ houve.

– Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos. – Contraditoriamente, ela virou-se para a quadra, onde o jogo estava prestes a começar.

Respirei fundo, me enchi de paciência e comecei:

– Depois do encontro de sábado passado...

– Peraí! _Algo_ já está acontecendo desde a semana passada? – Ela rapidamente virou-se para mim, momentaneamente esquecendo o jogo.

– Você vai ouvir ou não? – Comecei realmente a perder a paciência. Compreendia que ela podia estar se sentindo um pouco deixada de lado, o que não era verdade, mas também não me dava oportunidade de esclarecer a situação!

– Pode falar. – Ela disse um pouco menos exaltada e continuou olhando pra mim.

– Como eu ia dizendo, na semana passada Hyoga me convidou para sair. Foi no final da carona. Simplesmente, me disse que viria me buscar no dia seguinte já que o meu moreno-motoqueiro-tatuado andava meio _lento_, segundo as palavras dele. – Minu, conforme prometido não se manifestava, mas estava mais do que atenta às minhas palavras. – No domingo passado, pela manhã, o Hyoga apareceu em uma moto para o tal passeio.

– O Hyoga? _Este _Hyoga? – Ela disse apontando para o jogador em quadra. – Em uma _moto_?

– Exatamente. Fiquei tão ou mais surpresa do que você. – Respondi, mais aliviada pela Minu dar ares de estar menos magoada. – Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntei.

– Não. Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, estou sem palavras. Continue me contando.

– Tomamos café na estrada e chegamos numa praia particular. Não comece a pensar besteiras! – Disse ao ver a Minu abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos – Na verdade, na praia tinha uma casa. E era esse o destino do nosso passeio. Paris e Sidney, as crianças que o Hyoga ajudou, moram lá. E almoçamos e passamos a tarde com eles. São crianças adoráveis, Minu.

– Conheci essas crianças no ano passado, durante um aniversário do Hyoga. Elas pareceram encantadoras mesmo, e olha que eu nem sou de me derreter por pirralhos. Mas ele deve estar realmente impressionado com você para apresentá-la as crianças. – Minu ponderou.

– Não tenho tanta certeza. Depois do beijo ele ficou uma sema- Não pude continuar porque a Minu me interrompeu.

– Que raio de beijo é esse que você está falando? – Minu perguntou em um tom mais elevado se comparado ao com que conversávamos.

– Shhh! Fale baixo. – Repreendi.

Olhei para a quadra, mas os meninos não pareciam ter escutado nada de tão concentrados que estavam no jogo. Shun, o goleiro do time deles, que era quem estava mais próximo, pois estávamos sentadas quase atrás do gol, continuava atento à partida.

– Como ia dizendo, passamos a tarde lá. Na volta, ele me beijou e deu tchau e... se foi. Não deu sinal de vida até hoje de manhã!

– Que idiota!!! – Minu, pelo que eu podia notar, já voltara a me considerar a sua melhor amiga. E seguindo seu discurso de sempre, as mulheres tinham que se unir contra o sexo oposto. Consciente de que poderia ter perdido a confiança daquela pessoa fantástica, me desculpei.

– Ai, Minu! Eu queria ter te contado. Só que você é tão amiga do Hyoga! E eu estava tão confusa. Seria estranho conversar justamente com você que o conhece há anos! E durante essa semana, eu vivi momentos nos quais poderia estrangular o Hyoga. Não me sentiria bem relatando esses sentimentos a você e correr o risco de te colocar numa situação desconfortável.

Minu respirou fundo, fez cara de séria para na sequência sorrir.

– Eire, sua boba. Eu jamais ficaria numa situação desconfortável por ajudar você a xingar o Hyoga de todos os nomes possíveis! Você é minha melhor amiga! Tudo bem que o Yukida é meu grande amigo, um menino de ouro, mas como todo homem, não é 100% confiável. Sei que a minha atitude de agora pouco pode ter parecido infantil, mas eu odeio sentir-me excluída. Entendo que você fez com as melhores intenções, mas não precisa ser tão nobre. Da próxima vez que quiser falar, bem ou mal, de qualquer ser do sexo masculino, seja ele meu amigo ou não, é só ligar, viu? – E sorriu para dar mais ênfase.

Um abraço celebrou o fato de a nossa amizade estar na mais santa paz.

Voltamos a prestar atenção no jogo, que mesmo para mim, uma quase leiga esportivamente falando, parecia estar sendo muito difícil para os meninos. O placar continuava zerado.

Foi num momento que o celular da Minu vibrou anunciando que ela tinha recebido uma nova mensagem de texto, que algo diferente aconteceu. Ao tentar tirar o aparelho da bolsa, ela acidentalmente derrubou no chão. Inocentemente, ao pegá-lo o seu decote revelou mais do que o normal.

Foi quando um jogador do time adversário ao ver a cena deu um sorrisinho. Seiya, que mesmo jogando mais a frente tinha recuado para marcá-lo, estava próximo do jogador quando ele disse.

– Gostosinha, hein? Quem ganha o jogo ganha as garotas também? – E sorrindo voltou para o seu campo, já que o lateral era pro time dos meninos.

Seiya fez cara feia e fez questão de esbarrar nele quando ele voltou para o seu campo. Deixou a bola para Hyoga, que por sinal estava lindo suado, cobrar o arremesso lateral. De um jeito sexy, ele retirou a mecha do cabelo que caía na testa. Mesmo estando quase babando por ele, consegui voltar a minha atenção para os dois atacantes: Seiya e Ikki. Ikki foi para perto do Seiya quando este retomou a sua posição. Pude deduzir que o engenheiro tinha indagado qual tinha sido a declaração do jogador da outra equipe sobre a Minu. Por consequência, inferi que Ikki também tinha visto o decote da Minu. Tive certeza dos meus pensamentos, quando uma expressão sombria tomou conta do rosto do Ikki.

– Ai, tanto rolo e era uma mensagem da operadora de celular me oferecendo planos e promoções que eu não quero. – Minu explicou, totalmente alheia ao que tinha provocado.

Se eu tivesse contado no relógio, sei que não teria passado nem um minuto quando _aconteceu._ Num instante, era um lance normal, no qual o jogador que tinha dito aquelas palavras nada lisonjeiras sobre a Minu estava com a bola.

No seguinte, Ikki dava uma entrada agressiva nele.

E então, o jogador da equipe adversária, estava no chão urrando de dor.

– Você quebrou a minha perna, seu animal! – Ele falou por entre os dentes, mas ainda assim num tom audível a todas as pessoas na quadra.

Ikki, que já tinha se levantado, retrucou algo que, por ter dito em voz baixa, só os que estavam perto ouviram E, como ele estava de costas para onde nós estávamos, não pude nem tentar fazer uma leitura labial.

– Esse Ikki é mesmo um homem das cavernas! – Minu declarou.

Olhei-a estupefata. Só então lembrei que ela não tinha noção do por que o Ikki fizera aquilo. Ele podia ser um homem das cavernas, mas tinha seus princípios. Respirei fundo. Pensei em contar tudo o que sabia pra ela, mas conhecendo a cabeça-dura dela como eu conhecia sabia que seria em vão. Ou então não acreditaria.

– Ele deve ter tido os seus motivos. – Falei simplesmente.

Seguiu-se um pequeno tumulto, com os jogadores adversários se exaltando, assim como também Seiya e Ikki. Hyoga e Shun tentavam acalmá-los e Shiryu tentava fazer um diagnóstico do jogador lesionado.

– Está quebrada. – Disse calmamente, como se estivesse se referindo a uma unha e não a uma perna. O que me fez pensar se Shiryu também não tinha tomado conhecimento das ideias maliciosas do jogador.

– Como se precisasse ser médico pra perceber isso. – O rapaz machucado resmungou.

Shiryu lançou um olhar superior para o corpo estendido no chão e se afastou sem acrescentar mais nada.

Foi Hyoga quem tomou a frente da situação, e com a mesma autoridade com a qual defendia seus clientes em um tribunal, começou:

– Ok, rapazes. É meio óbvio, mas o jogo acabou. Assim que tiverem o valor da fatura do hospital nos informem que ressarciremos, e o aluguel da quadra fica por nossa conta. Acho que é isso. Vocês sabem onde nos encontrarem.

Com um gesto, foi afastando Seiya e lançou um olhar significativo para o Ikki, que, assim como os demais, também começou a se retirar da quadra. Nem bem eles tinham chegado até a gente, a ambulância chegou para realizar o atendimento do lesionado.

– Vamos, meninas? – Hyoga perguntou. Parecia estar com pressa de ir embora, algo totalmente compreensível já que a raiva de Ikki não tinha passado totalmente. Sendo sincera, o engenheiro não era o único possesso. Até Shun, o mais pacífico, parecia estar um tanto arredio, e Shiryu, pela forma como atendeu o lesionado - profissional, mas distante - aparentava não achar descabida a atitude de Ikki.

Todos se despediram rapidamente e foram para os seus respectivos veículos. Eu e Minu, assim como na ida, pegamos carona com o Hyoga. Dentro do carro, Minu disse:

– Eu convivo há décadas com o Ikki, mas não me acostumei com essa brutalidade toda dele. _Quebrar_ a perna de outra pessoa. Certamente foi intencional.

Hyoga ia dizer algo em defesa do amigo, mas antes olhou para mim com uma expressão surpresa. Ele não entendia como a Minu podia reclamar de o Ikki, ainda que à sua maneira, defendê-la. Tentei dizer isso sem palavras, usando apenas a minha expressão e ele pareceu entender porque simplesmente balançou a cabeça sem nada dizer.

A Minu foi a primeira a chegar em casa, Hyoga preferiu deixá-la antes e depois me levar. Nos despedimos dela rapidamente, mesmo porque eu a veria no dia seguinte no Jornal.

– A Minu não percebeu o porquê dos acontecimentos, mesmo ela sendo a _causadora_, por assim dizer. E nem ouviu o que o cara disse. – Relatei.

– Você ouviu?

– Sim.

– Os métodos do Ikki, na maioria das vezes, são um pouco drásticos e eficazes por demais. No entanto, não digo que o desaprovo. Fiquei muito tentado a fazer algo semelhante.

– Você? – Perguntei incrédula.

– Também tenho sangue nas veias, Eire. Ele pode demorar a esquentar, mas eu garanto que esquenta. – Calou-se por um momento, quando fez uma curva mais fechada com total maestria. – Confesso que o fato de tanto a Minu quanto o Ikki serem tão cegos em relação um ao outro é algo que me deixa pasmo. São pessoas tão inteligentes e, no que se refere a isso, tão tapados.

– Você também sabe?

Ele me olhou como se tivesse perguntado se ele sabia qual era o resultado da soma de dois com dois.

– É óbvio para quem enxerga o que está a um palmo diante do seu nariz. Se bem que ultimamente ando conhecendo algumas pessoas que se recusam a enxergar algo óbvio. – Declarou misteriosamente. Ele estacionou na frente do meu prédio. – Confesso que adoraria te beijar, mas estou todo suado. Portanto, o seu prêmio de hoje terá que ficar para outro dia.

– Esse prêmio tem data de validade? – Brinquei.

– Tem sim. – Ele respondeu entrando no jogo. – Cinquenta anos.

Eu ri.

– Tudo bem, mas acho que prefiro retirá-lo hoje mesmo.

Não sei o que deu em mim... Ao vê-lo ainda meio corado por causa do exercício físico, os cabelos não tão certinhos como sempre, bem... não resisti e o beijei. E constatei que o homem definitivamente sabia beijar.

– Tchau, Hyoga. – Falei ao sair do carro.

– Tchau, Eire. – Ele se despediu sorrindo, esperou eu entrar no prédio e então deu a partida.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_**Nota da autora: **_Gente! Quanto tempo! Meses sem atualização. Mas vocês sabem que foi por motivo de força maior. Em compensação, fiz um capítulo, para os meus padrões, imenso! Acredito que seja o maior já publicado por mim em todas as minhas fics. Espero que agrade!

Como sempre, comentários sobre o capítulo estão no blog!

Beijos!

Nina Neviani


End file.
